Um amor para Sesshoumaru
by Claudia2007
Summary: Alguém novo aparece...quem é esse alguém e o que ele fará? Poderá esse alguém conquistar Sesshoumaru? Leiam! D


Um amor para Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru,Rin e Jaken andavam tranquilamente entre a floresta pensando na vida…Enquanto…

-"Esse cheiro…Naraku!"-Pensou Sesshomaru

E então Sesshoumaru saiu correndo deixando os outros para trás.

-Ssenhor Sssesshoumaru!Me espere!-Gritou Jaken enquanto corria para tentar alcançar Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru de repente encontrou Naraku lutando com uma youkai,e,claro,golpeou o inimigo.Depois de alguns instantes, o Naraku,ou melhor,uma marionete do Naraku, foi destruída.Logo depois,olhou para a youkai,e não pode desperceber a sua beleza.

-Qual é o seu nome?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru para a bela youkai

-Meu nome é Iohara- Disse a youkai depois de um certo momento de silêncio-E o seu?

-Sesshoumaru- Respondeu o youkai- O que Naraku queria com você?

-Ele quer me absorver-disse Iohara- Ele tem tentado fazer isso há dias.

-Então ele quer te absorver...-Falou Sesshoumaru- Iohara,você gostaria de viajar conosco?-"se ela viajar com a gente, Naraku virá absorve-la,e então poderei mata-lo!"pensou Sesshoumaru.

-Viajar com vocês?-Iohara olhou para Sesshoumaru,Rin e Jaken que acabaram de chegar-Sim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Enquanto isso,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku e Shippo procuravam pelos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.

-Kagome,estou com fome,podemos parar um pouco?-Disse Shipoo colocando a mão na barriga

- Mas é claro que não!Se pararmos a cada vez que você ficar com fome nunca iremos achar a jóia de quatro almas!-Gritou Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha,Senta!-Ordenou Kagome.

-Mas por que você fez isso Kagome!?-Falou Inuyasha,enquanto estava deitado no chão.

-Ah Inuyasha,você tem que ter mais educação!- Disse Kagome enquanto dava á Shipoo um pacote de biscoitos.

-Hump!-Resmungou o meu o meio-youkai.

Depois de um certo tempo caminhando...Inuyasha de repente saiu correndo.

-Inuyasha espere!Aonde você vai?-Disse o monge Miroku enquanto saia correndo atrás do Inuyasha.

-Eu senti o cheiro do Naraku!Ele está perto!-Gritava Inuyasha.

-Vejam!Um vilarejo!E está pegando fogo!-Gritou Sango para os outros enquanto subia na Kirara.

-"Naraku deve estar por trás disso!"-pensou Inuyasha,e,correu mais rápido para matar logo o seu inimigo.

O grupo foi depressa,e quando chegaram no vilarejo depararam com um youkai de aparência feia,deveria ter a altura de Inuyasha,mais ou menos,olhos grandes,e,pelo que demonstrava parecia ser irritante,pois bufava sem parar causando arrepios nos aldeões que estava sendo vítimas do ataque, muitos já tinham morrido...

- Há!É apenas mais uma cria do Naraku!Vou acabar com ele!- Inuyasha encarou o adversário - Kagome,Sango,Miroku, cuidem do vilarejo,tentem diminuir o fogo e tirem as pessoas daqui!Eu vou acabar com ele!

E Inuyasha voltou a encarar o oponente,depois disso,sacou a tesaiga da bainha,e...

-Ferida do vento!-Inuyasha golpeou o adversário.

Mas Inuyasha não matou o youkai,ele fugiu do ataque.

-Você acha que pode me derrotar com apenas um golpe dessa espada velha?Hahahaha-Riu o youkai- Seus poderes não são nada comparados ao de Yumaru!!!

E de repente Yumaru cuspiu fogo em Inuyasha,mas,igualmente a Yumaru,Inuyasha se livrou do ataque.

- Seu maldito!!!-Inuyasha gritava

Depois,Sesshoumaru apareceu com uma bela youkai,uma criança e um outro youkai verde.

-Ah,é só mais uma criação do Naraku...Inuyasha,cuide dele.-disse Sesshoumaru enquanto dava as costas.

-Sesshoumaru - Disse Inuyasha

Inuyasha e Yumaru batalharam,batalharam e batalharam, mais nenhum morreu ainda.

- Morra logo seu idiota!-Inuyasha grita tentando intimidar inimigo.

Mas depois de um certo tempo,Kagome aparece da fumaça causada pelo fogo.

-Inuyasha você ainda está lutando?!

- Kagome saia daqui!!!-Gritou Inuyasha enquanto escapou do soco do youkai.

-Hum...Então essa é a sacerdotisa Kagome?-Falou Yumaru

O youkai virou seus olhos para Kagome,e sacou a espada que estava em sua cintura.Yumaru jogou a espada, que bateu diretamente na barriga de Kagome.Depois de alguns segundos Kagome caiu no chão.Morta.

-O que?!Kagome!!!!!Seu maldito!Idiota!! Morra!-Inuyasha gritava,mas antes de completar seu golpe o youkai havia desaparecido.

Inuyasha correu diretamente para Kagome,onde Sango,Miroku e Shipoo estavam ao seu redor,chorando.Inuyasha não podeia acreditar,Kagome tinha mesmo morrido.O que fazer? Inuyasha deixou escapar um lágrima em seus olhos.Logo em seguida tirou a espada que estava na barriga de Kagome e jogou a espada para bem longe.Segurou Kagome e saiu correndo.

- Inuyasha para onde você vai?-Perguntou Sango e Miroku que ainda estavam chorando.

Inuyasha não respondeu,continuou correndo

-Kagome...-Disse Inuyasha-"Não quero que você morra"-pensou ele e continuou correndo segurando o cadáver de Kagome-"Sesshoumaru,consigo sentir o seu cheiro!"-Pensou Inuyasha

Inuyasha de repente estava na frente de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru- Disse Inuyasha – Sei que pode ressuscitar pessoas –Continuou Inuyasha- Por favor,ressuscite a Kagome.

-Inuyasha,o que faz você pensar que eu faria uma coisas dessas por você?-Disse Sesshoumaru- Mas o que?Você está chorando?

Inuyasha lacrimejava diante do corpo de Kagome.

-Sesshoumaru,você não me disse que quer destruir todos os planos de Naraku?Aquele youkai era uma cria dele,certamente foi ordenado para matar essa mulher.Então,se você realmente quer destruir os planos de Naraku deve ressuscitá-la.-Disse Iohara,que contemplava Sesshoumaru.

-Sim,eu disse- falou Sesshoumaru,que olhava nos olhos de Iohara- Muito bem então-E Sesshoumaru sacou a Teseiga da bainha.

Então ele ressuscitou a Kagome, atacando os comensais da morte que estavam ao redor dela, esta começou a abrir os olhos e respirar, confusa e dolorosamente. Ela olha ao redor, parando os olhos em Inuyasha e lembrando-se do que havia acontecido.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru, e youkai – Disse Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru e os outros seguiram seu caminho e deixaram Inuyasha e Kagome para trás.

-Inuyasha...-Disse Kagome

-Kagome...-Disse Inuyasha

Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro.

- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido - Disse Inuyasha

-Inuyasha...Você se preocupou comigo?-Disse Kagome

- Mas é claro, sua boba - Disse Inuyasha, com a voz embargada.

Os dois foram ao encontro de Sango,Miroku e Shipoo.Quando chegaram lá...

-Kagome!Você está viva!-Se emocionaram os amigos.

-Estou - Disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha – Graças ao Inuyasha– ela olhou para ele, emocionada.

Inuyasha ficou vermelho.

- Bem... Foi o Sesshoumaru que te ressuscitou-Disse Inuyasha -Então,Vamos!

-Vamos! – Disseram Kagome,Sango e Miroku.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sesshoumaru, Iohara,Rin ,Jaken e Ah-un(o dragão) contiaram caminhando.

"Eu salvei uma humana, de novo!? Teseiga, o que você tem pretendido fazer comigo?"pensou ele.

Eles caminham mais um pouco e pararam diante de um rio. Rin e Jaken pescaram alguns peixes e estavam assando-os na fogueira que haviam feito.Iohara e Sesshoumaru estavam a beira do rio,ainda estava claro mais em pouco tempo ia começar a escurecer.

"Iohara...não vou deixar que você seja absorvida por Naraku, eu não quero te perder..."Pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto admirava a youkai.

- Sesshomaru... "é por você que meu coração bate tão rápido?" pensouIohara,com um ar romântico.

Os dois se olharam demoradamente, no fundo dos olhos, como se pudessem ouvir os pensamentos um do outro. Eles começam a se aproximar...

Rin: Eles não formam um lindo casal?

Jaken: O.o (sem entender nada...¬¬ , que ingenuidade,coitado...)...

A partir de então, Iohara passa a andar com Sesshoumaru, que agora descobriu sua verdadeira razão para viver, do lado de alguém especial.♥

FIM


End file.
